


Double Date

by greekowl87



Series: Tumblr Prompts [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Early MSR, F/M, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:24:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greekowl87/pseuds/greekowl87
Summary: Early MSR. Scully tricks Mulder into going into a double date with some guy she is "dating."





	Double Date

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: “Are you hitting on me?” and “Fine; just this once.“

Whoever had this idea was terrible and possessed a cruel soul who conspired to torture Mulder (as if the universe wasn’t doing a good enough job of it). Maybe it was Scully’s newest boyfriend, could he be called that after two weeks,…Rob-what’s-his-name-who cares or was it Bob-something? It was that bastard’s idea to set this up even though Scully claimed it was only a second date. Who the hell suggests a double date on the second date? Why did Rob-Bob have a fascination with the number two and doubles? Second time’s the charm? Would he get lucky and Mulder would be left smoldering in envy with some date he really didn’t care for. But his will relented with his partner’s begging smile. It would be fun, Scully tried to convince him with a painful, forced smile that suggested she was not as open to the idea. In fact, she later confessed, she had been coerced into asking. He only agreed for her sake and his partner let out a sigh of relief.

But where did that leave Mulder? He scrambled for a date inviting out some random chick he had met at the local dive bar near his apartment. His date was some slutty porn star or a bimbo. Stacey (Jesus, what a stereotypical name is that) was nice, like the girl next door nice from Sweet Valley High, who happened to work with the city of Alexandria in one of the offices doing office stuff even though Mulder could not remember her last name. She agreed to the awkward double date over an unnamed number of tequila shots.

Rob-Bob had chosen some swanky new restaurant in Georgetown and halfway through the meal, Stacey and Rob-Bob seemed content with making conversation in between them as Mulder begged Scully with his eyes to put him out of his misery. She gave him an apologetic smile and Rob-Bob announced he was stepping out to have a cigarette and Stacey Next-Door lit up and offered to join him a little more excitedly than stepping out would cause.

Scully sighed, watched the retreating backs, and looked at Mulder. “This is a disaster.”

“It is,” he agreed.

She sipped the glass of wine tentatively. “I don’t even like him you know,” she began, defending herself. She sighed. “Actually ignore that. This is a waste of time.”

Mulder rested his chin on his fist and watched her silently. 

“What, Mulder??” she asked exasperatedly.

“Did anyone tell you look amazing tonight?”

Scully wore a dark navy blue skirt and had twisted her red hair up. Her gold cross and pearl earrings sparkled in the low light. “Are you hitting on me?” He gave her a soft smile and she rolled her eyes, returning his grin. “Fine; just this once.”

“Do you even like Rob-Bob?”

“He does have a name and no. Not particularly. I’ve only known him for like two weeks. Why? Do you like…what’s her name?”

“Stacey something. I don’t even know her. Jose Cuervo introduced us.”

She nodded. “Why are we even doing this?”

“I’m here to cover my partner’s back. Why are you here?”

“Wasting my time.” She nodded, catching a glimpse to their respective dates. Rob-Bob was leaning suggestively into Stacey something and she laughed, resting her hands on his biceps, playing the girl-next-door coyly as they leaned in dangerously close. She nodded to the window and Mulder turned wordlessly and chuckled. “What?”

“They seem to be hitting it off particularly well,” he remarked.

“He tried to get into my bed on the very first date,” she admitted. “Looks like he’s getting lucky tonight.”

Mulder turned and seriously looked at her. “You are too good for him anyways, Scully.” She arched an eyebrow quizzically as if getting ready to challenge one of his paranormal theories. “Just take it for what it is: a compliment.”

“Thank you then.”

Silence.

“Wanna get out of here?”

Scully looked at the fancy half-eaten dinner and around the to pomp and ceremony restaurant and then back to her partner as he loosened his tie and undid the button around the collar. “This isn’t us, is it?”

He took out his wallet and left a wad a cash on the table and held out his hand, like a life-saving-line dragging her out of purgatory. “What do you say we head to that little diner you like? I’ll buy you dessert.”

“Apple pie and ice cream?” Scully challenged.

“Whatever you want.”

She took his warm hand and he pulled her out of her chair. Like a gentleman, he helped her into her coat and grabbed his own. She giggled at his childish antics but found herself endeared to the arrogant pompous partner of hers whose actions spoke louder than words as he demonstrated whatever strange affection he had for her. Without missing a beat, he placed his hand on the small of her back, his place and she felt herself warm through the layers of fabric.

“Thank you for watching my back,” she said softly. They walked out to the door to see their dates trying to resuscitate each other against the wall of the restaurant. She laughed and looked at him. “And for being here.”

He gave her a Cheshire cat grin that caused her to laugh again. “That’s what partners are for.”


End file.
